Sleeping Britain
by MaplePirate
Summary: Ok, maybe I am. Bloody hell, you would deny it too if the one in your dreams was a tall, annoying, obnoxious, loud, sad excuse for a man. A bloody man! Stupid, insufferable git.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a land far away, a castle stood that watched over a large village and in this castle a King and Queen lived there. They were very distraught because after many tries the Queen would not get pregnant. Years later as they were about to give up they found out that the Queen was finally pregnant and the whole kingdom rejoiced. They celebrated and waited patiently for their new heir to come…

People gathered from far and wide to welcome the King and Queen's newborn baby. The kingdom of Britannia's long awaited heir was finally here and there was a celebration. People rejoiced as they packed into the main hall to see the new baby girl.

Or at least that was what everybody thought. In fact it was far from it. The slightly chubby, drooling baby was a boy. The reason for this lie was because without a baby girl the kingdom of Britannia and its neighbor, Ameris, could not unite together, and at this moment that was what the two kings were talking about.

"Without a marriage our kingdoms will never be one. You promised a marriage and without one, the deal is broken," the king of Ameris said, exasperated. His slightly chubby stature and round, red face did not help his image of a king, but his people accepted him anyways.

"I'm sorry, but it took all we had to have one child." The other king replied trying to calm not only himself, but the other too. "The doctor said we were lucky enough to have one, He doubts we will have another." The two kings sat in thought for what seemed like an eternity.

"What if we still go through with the marriage?" the king of Britannia said thoughtfully. "No one has to know."

At that thought the fat King went into a fury. His face went from a pale to a cherry red color and his cheeks puffed out. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to find coherent words to speak. His mouth formed an o a couple of times while his eyes remained unblinking. "You asked for a marriage and I am only trying to respect your wishes," the king Britannia quickly said trying to calm the other king down enough to explain.

"My son! Married to a man!" he roared, ignoring the Britannian king. He grabbed a sword from the wall and held it to the fellow king's throat. "I have never heard of such perverse things. Two men?" he rambled, no longer looking at the one he was talking to.

"A marriage. All you asked for. If you are so against it now then how about…a ceremony. A promise ceremony." The taller king said.

The King of Ameris finally settled down enough to reply."A promise ceremony. That sounds better." He said to himself, lowering the sword slowly. He stroked his short beard thinking silently. At hearing that the Britannian ruler smiled.

"A promise ceremony is just right. A marriage implies love and a dutiful wife and husband, while a promise ceremony is different. They are promised to be married, but they won't be," he said looking at the King of Ameris.

Eyes met eyes and it seemed to be a battle of who would break first. The King of Ameris finally dropped the sword completely and stood a little straighter. "A promise ceremony it is then. We will wait until he is older to announce that he isn't a girl, but a boy." He huffed and with that they shook hands. The "contract" lasted a brief moment before they pulled away. "Let us toast! And then we shall see your beautiful baby gi-…beautiful baby." And with that the two kings walked away towards the main hall.

The main hall was packed when the two kings arrived in the main hall. The strolled to the front, and while the King and Queen of Britannia greeted each other, the other ruler went towards the thrones to summon a young boy forward.

The young prince of Ameris was quiet and his bright sapphire eyes darted around trying to take in everything. He promised to be on his best behavior, so he silently walked forward as everyone started to quiet down.

The prince slowly moved towards the cradle that stood a little ways off from the thrones. As he reached the wooden structure, he peeked over the top and looked at the drooling infant.

A look of disgust passed slowly crossed the young boys face. He couldn't believe eh was going to marry this baby. Wasn't he supposed to marry a pretty girl? This…thing was far from a girl. Its short blond hair could barely be called hair, but more like fur that had just been clipped, thought the prince. Its pudgy arms tried to reach his hand which was tightly gripping the edge of the cradle. The thing that he couldn't overlook though was the baby's eyebrows.

Instead of a thing line of hair above the eye, there was at least half an inch of thick, blond hair that took its place above the infants eyes and to the young prince, it looked as if it was a small fluffy animal, or two animals.

He couldn't marry her! He knew that for sure, but when he glanced at his father, the look he got changed his mind. Instead he bent over to place a small chaste kiss on the newborn baby's cheek. As he did so he noticed how soft the skin was and decided that maybe his future wife wouldn't be that bad.

As this thought came forward his father came forth and joined him.

"Let us celebrate!" the other King bellowed, immediately silencing the entire crowd, "For not only our new heir, but the unification of two kingdoms who will be joined by a ceremony of such promise that war will not come forth for centuries!" and with that last comment cheer erupted and the festivities started.

As soon as it started though, it had to stop in awe of what was happening. The light that escaped from a nearby window and shined down upon the cradle started to shimmer and sparkle. The air seemed to move and sway as the wind picked up and spun around the cradle. In a poof of smoke three fairies arrived.

Unlike most fairies that people think of, which are girls, these were three males. The first fairy was in a green tunic and had shiny blond hair. He looked the youngest of the three, but no one took notice. He smiled and giggled when he saw the small baby smile back. The next male in red was bouncing up and down with a wide grin on his face; his hair bounced with him, and included a curl that went away from his head. His eyes, bright emeralds, shone with love as he looked down at the small child. The fairy next to him in blue looked exactly like him, but was different in personality. Instead of smiling like the other two, he scowled and looked away and an identical curl turning with him.

"Welcome Petey, Feli, and Lovi. It is an honor to be in your presence. We thank you for coming to see our baby." The Queen of Britannia exclaimed. The three fairies bowed first to the King, then the Queen, and then turned back to the child.

"Your highness, it is our honor to be in your presence," Petey said in the most regal voice he could muster. "We are not only here to greet her, but to grant her with three special gifts," he said grinning. Even Lovi, who before had his signature scowl, smiled now as they each pulled out their own wands.


	2. Chapter 2

Feli went up first and raised his wand and in the loudest voice he could muster, he started to cast his spell.

"Lovely as the stars above

Blond hair like gold that you will love

Lips that shame the red red rose

May beauty rain wherever thy goes."

Feli said in an uncharacteristic serious voice. As Feli finished reciting it, the spell started to take place. The audience, including both kings, were transfixed as shimmers of golden sunshine seemed to come out of no where to shine down on the cradle.

Soon enough though, the main hall was filled with conversation and clapping once more. Feli bowed and stepped to the side to let the second fairy, Petey forward. He thought for a second, as if choosing the right words, and a second later he opened his mouth.

"Voice of song, the bird does sing

Let it out and may it ring

Throughout the kingdom you adore

The most full of song evermore."

Petey said and like before the crowd was in awe of what was occurring. This time was different though. Instead of sunlight coming in, the clouds seemed to cover it up and make the whole sky black.

Then it started to rain, but not hard or for long. The sprinkles subsided to reveal a rainbow that stretched across the far horizon. It included all the colors one could imagine from the reddest hues like fir the different shades of purple that looked like the night sky just before the last rays of sunlight left it.

Petey stepped back to let Lovi forward that let out a huff of irritation. All the good ideas were taken and he didn't know what to gift here with. Just as he made up his mind and opened his mouth a loud crash was heard. Everybody including the fairies turned to the center of the room.

All of the lights had gone out and the only source of light was a spurt of white flames that seemed to come out of the ground.

The flames started to clear which revealed a tall figure with a dark, flowing cape as if to hide the stranger's body in a black mist. Everybody seemed to quiet down and soon enough not a sound could be heard throughout the castle.

In one motion the cloth that covered the strange figure vanished and revealed a tall man. His light almost white hair stood in contrast to the darkness of the room, but it seemed to fit him. His nose, an unusual size that seemed to jut out like the beak of a bird, did not though. The smile he showed was supposed to show a kind of happiness, but it did not even reach his eyes. Instead it showed evil and cruelness which made even the King of Ameris, who was known for his bravery and courage, want to cringe. "Ivan," the three fairies whispered at the same time in surprise to the new guest.

"Well good day to you King what a magnificent party this is," the stranger said in a voice that made the three fairies shiver and back up. The movement brought his eyes to him. "Oh, why if it isn't Feli, Petey, and Lovi. The three good fairies," he said in almost a growl, but it instantly vanished back to his normal, cruel voice. "It looks like everybody started without me," he continued without moving.

Lovi, feeling a bit brave, stepped forward, "You weren't invited," he stated bluntly while looking at his eyes. It was a big mistake. The violet orbs seemed to fill his vision and he got dizzier by the second. Finally he couldn't stand up anymore and was caught just in time by his two companions.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he smiled as Lovi tried to regain his composure. "People tend to fall for me." He said, a deep creepy growl-like laugh escaped him as he laughed at his own joke. Nobody else made a sound. That was when Ivan noticed the cradle.

He glanced around, taking pride in the terror he struck in the people's hearts. "I am very busy, but I thought I would drop in give the child a gift," he said, noting the flash of fear that went through the King's and Queen's eyes. "Don't worry. This princess, or should I say prince," he smiled, "of this gift."

People gasped and mumbled to each other at the mention of the newborn being a boy.

"I apologize. I forgot that you haven't told that detail yet. My mistake, but don't worry. I will make it up," his smile crept back on his lips as he waved his hands in front of them.

"Happiness will fill his whole life

A husband he wants, not really a wife

He will scowl all day, not smile nor tail

But a caution of warning to this tale

On his sixteenth birthday, all will cry

Cause he will prick his finger on a spinning wheel…"

Ivan recited leaving the last words out to make sure everyone was listening. As the King looked at him with anger and fear, he smiled once again.

"…and DIE!"

He boomed making the hall shake and the rooms explode with sound as he spoke the last part of the spell. A beam of pure magic erupted from his fingers and surrounded the small child. The King of Ameris pulled Alfred behind and blacked him from the sight as the King of Britannia blocked his wife. "No!" the Queen said with tears in her eyes.

"I am very sorry your highness, but I am not very good at rhyming words," His comment brought the King of Britannia out of his stupor.

"Guards!" he yelled out, springing into action. "Seize him! Seize him!" he ordered as guards poured into the room and surrounded Ivan. Before they could arrest him though, he glared at both of the Kings and laughed. Even as he vanished in bright read and white flames, his laugh still rung throughout the room.

As everybody started to calm down, the Queen ran to the cradle and picked up the prince. She started to weep as her husband turned in fury to the guards.

"Burn the spinning wheels. All of them," the angered man roared.

"Wait my lord," Feli said in a quiet voice. Everybody started to quiet down. The King and Queen slowly turned toward the fairy who just spoke. "If I recall, Lovi has not bestowed a gift on the prince yet," he finished turning toward his companion.

The Queen, still holding the small child hastily walked towards the last fairy. "Can you save him?" She begged, but he backed up just as quickly.

"I can't change his spell. He is too powerful and only the fairy who casts it can remove it, but," he continued when he saw her face fall and tears form in her eyes again. "I might be able to change it a little," he finished.

Lovi motioned for the Queen to return the child to the cradle and when she did, he took his place in front of the structure and looked at the small infant.

"Not in death, but just in sleep

This life, this little boy, will keep

To wake him up from this nights rest

True loves first kiss will end this test,"

Lovi finished saying as the queen continued crying. "Thank you, so much," she sobbed as the King held her.

"Do not worry," Lovi said calmly as the two fairies came forward to join him. "It was my honor," he said as they all bowed to the King and Queen and backed up again.

As they finished, the King turned back to his guards and finished his order. "Burn the spinning wheels. All of them!"

* * *

I am going to update every Thursday but I wanted to update today cause it is a very special day. I cosplay as America and my BFF cosplays as England. Well, today just happens to be my BFF's birthday. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENGLAND. You know who you are.

So that's the second chapter. I didn't put a little authors note on the last chapter cause I forgot so I will say this all now

1. This baseline belongs to Disney if you didn't know. I'll let you guess what fairytale this is.

2. The anime and characters do NOT belong to me, though I wish they did. They belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

3. I love reviews but if you are too lazy like am, just go ahead and enjoy and I'll eat your brains later lol wait what?...tehehe

And yes I did make up those little poems myself. It was hard and I should get a cookie for my effort. If you didn't yet, I am also changing the story up a little bit cause now instead of a prince and princess its two princes…...ENJOY


	3. Chapter 3

At dusk all of the spinning wheels from the castle, village, and surrounding villages were gathered and burned in the castle courtyard. The flames roared up towards the night sky and burned shadows of despair onto the people's faces. Meanwhile the three fairies discussed a plan…

Petey paced across the floor in the small side room as Feli and Lovi stood quietly off toward the side.

"What shall we do? Isn't there something we can do to help?" Petey said, mostly to himself, as they continued to think. "Poor, poor baby," Feli said, on the verge of tears. "Poor poor Queen," he continued. Lovi shook him to get out of his trance.

"Come on Feli! Get a hold of yourself, we have to think up a plan to help them," Lovi reasoned with him. Feli nodded as he tried to stop his tears. "Now. Any ideas?"

All three of them stopped to think. In the little room the only sound that could be heard was form the fire that was raging outside. Lovi just scowled and looked around the room while Petey closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I can't think like this," Petey suddenly said, startling the other two. "How about some tea?" he asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he pulled out his wand and swished it around twice. Immediately in front of him three cups and saucers appeared and he passed them out to the others. A second later a teapot appeared with some hot tea which he poured into each of their cups.

"That tastes good," Feli sighed after he took a sip and when he saw Lovi's stern gaze it turned to silence.

"What if we turn her into a beautiful flower?" Feli suddenly said, making Lovi choke on his tea.

"A flower? Why a flower?"

"A flower can not prick its finger because it has none," Feli replied happily, clasping his fingers together. "So he won't be affected by the spell and once the time is up, we will change him back."

"Until Russia sends a frost," Lovi said bluntly earning him an elbow in the ribs from Petey when his twin started to tear up.

The little red fairy continued to cry silently until Petey suddenly gasped which stopped him. "I have an idea." Petey exclaimed making the other two fairies come closer. Before he said any more though, he shushed them and looked around. He then proceeded to pull out his wand and swish it once. Immediately he became as small as a finger and ushered the others to do the same. They followed suit and soon found a cozy little meeting place in a jewelry box. It was quaint with a couple rings and bracelets, but otherwise bare.

Feli and Lovi looked at Petey and waited for him to explain his idea. "If Ivan can not find the prince, then the prince will never prick his finger on a spinning wheel, right?" Petey asked as the other two mumbled yes's and nodded in agreement. "Well then what if we hide her? We take him far away where no one can find him and once his 16th birthday passes, we can bring him back," the little blue fairy finished.

"Take him away?" Feli said in disbelief "but what about his parents, the king and Queen? He won't see them for 16 years. Can we do that?" he continued rambling, not quite talking to the others anymore. "If we take him we could get caught! Could? No, would! We would get caught and be thrown in the dungeon! I can NOT go there. It's dark and smelly and scary and dusty. It's dusty. And you know me with dust. I sneeze and wheeze and this spot in the back of my throat starts to itch and I can't-"

"Feli, shut up!" his twin yelled while rubbing his temples. "It think what Petey is trying to say is that we are going to tell the King and Queen the plan and take him away," he explained, clearly annoyed.

"Oh," Feli said, barely above a whisper. "Well it is still sad that he won't be able to see his parents, but I think it might work," All three of the fairies nodded in agreement. "We can get a cottage in the woods where no one will look for us. We can stay there until the spell has pass," Feli thought up.

"Then it's settled. I think we should a so do one more thing. I think we should not have any magic, meaning no spells, no wands, no nothing," Petey said. He looked around to see if they agreed, but Lovi would have none of it.

"No magic! Why no magic?" he said as Feli gave his wand to Petey. When Petey went over to get Lovi's, the aggravated fairy turned away."I don't understand why we can't use magic," Lovi whined as he flew away from Petey, hiding behind a giant bracelet.

"Oh that's a good idea. No wings since those are magic too," Petey thought as he zapped both his and Feli's wings and turned back to Lovi. "Come on and give me your wand, "the blue fairy argued, but Lovi furiously shook his head.

Petey started to advance toward the last fairy which made him fly to another hiding place, but before he could, Lovi found himself zapped of his wings and falling onto a giant ring. The fall made his bottom stuck and as he struggled to get out, Petey snatched his wand away before he could retaliate.

"Good, now let's go tell their highness's our plan," Petey smiled smugly as he left the jewelry box. He made himself normal size again took a few steps before realizing that the twins were not with him. He turned to see them struggling to get out of the box. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized as he enlarged them. Lovi glared, but Feli just smiled and nodded. "Ok, well let's go. Hopefully this works,"

The three fairies told the King and Queen of their plan and after much debate, it was accepted. Later on after the sun had already set and darkness was creeping over the kingdom, the parents of the little prince said their goodbyes. The three fairies took the little bundle and left into the forest as the Queen sobbed in grief.

A boy, tall and lanky with short blond hair and bushy eyebrows, walked down the wooden stairs of the cottage toward the door, but was stopped by three pairs of eyes.

"So Arthur, are you going out?" Feli asked smiling a little too much.

"Well yes. I usually do every morning. Why would today be any different?" he said wanting to smile, not because of Feli's usual affectionous smile, but because he knew why his three caretakers were acting weird. It was his 16th birthday and they were probably planning something, but he pretended he knew nothing.

Lovi walked away towards the small wooden table before he too joined in on the smiling fest, "Here," he stated handing Arthur a basket. "You can gather some….flowers. Feli wanted a center piece and since you are going out, maybe you can get some," Lovi said, more of an order than a suggestion.

Arthur took the basket and proceeded to go for a walk in the woods. "Remember. Don't talk to strangers!" Petey called after his receding figure. He turned back to face the others and sighed. "Do you think he noticed anything?"

Feli shook his head, his curl bouncing from side to side. "I don't know. We better hurry and get his party read. I call baking the cake," he practically yelled, jumping up and down. Petey grabbed the sewing supplies as Feli ran towards the cooking area.

"Then I will sew him a new suit," he said. Lovi stood there, trying to think of what to do. He looked from Feli to Petey and then back.

"You don't know how to sew, Petey, and Feli hasn't baked a thing in his life. How are you going to do all of this," he asked gesturing from the mountains of fabric to the giant bowl that Feli just pulled out.

Petey shook his head almost smiling. "It can't be that hard. There are directions you know. We just follow what it says and it'll come out great," he said pulling Lovi toward a chair," And since you don't have anything to do, you can be my model. Now, just stand up here…" he directed the other fairy onto the structure as he brought over some fabric.

"Your model? I don't want to be your model. You can't sew at all! Directions aren't gonna magically be able to help you make a suit or a cake," Lovi yelled as Petey just shook his head, "That's it! I say we just use magic to make-"

"No! No magic, no wands, no nothing! We said no magic and we can't give in now. One more day and we are done," Petey said as he threaded a needle.

Feli immediately stopped his actions. "One more day," he whimpered, "he grew up so much; I remember taking him here when he was just a little baby. It seems like it has gone by so fast. 16 years," he started to cry. Lovi hurried from his place to try to comfort his brother.

"Feli, it isn't a big deal. Think about it, we can stop babysitting the little idiot," he said, but even he had started to cry and soon all three were in a fit of tears on the floor.

* * *

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. Well technically it isn't late, but seeing as its like half an hour before midnight, I feel bad. It took me a while to get the scene right, but I think it turned out good. Please leave a review. It lets me know how many people like it and if I should keep writing.

~Maple


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur continued to stroll away from the cottage without a backward glance. It is certainly a beautiful day, he thought to himself as he swung the basket back and forth. His eyes spotted a tiny light coming from a patch of flowers a couple of yards away.

He changed direction and headed for the lights, smiling. When he reached them, he stooped down and immediately the little balls of light danced around him.

"It has been awhile," he stated quietly as he looked around the clearing. He spotted more pixies as they started to float toward him. "How have you been? I have been doing very well, thank you," he continued on with his conversation as if his company were human. I had a pleasant dream though. In my dreams I am not alone." He sighed, beginning to frown. "Ha! I sound like a love-stricken girl. Well I am not," he reasoned as the fairies twinkled in agreement. A couple of minutes passed by silently as Arthur picked some of the various blossoms from the dense ground and added them to his basket.

He sighed again gaining his friend's attention. "Ok, maybe I am. Bloody hell, you would deny it too if the one in your dream was a tall, annoying, obnoxious, loud, sad excuse for a man. A bloody man! Stupid, insufferable git." He said louder, getting redder by the second. The small pixies all swarmed around his shoulders and when he looked up, he was joined by a couple of gnomes and a unicorn.

He smiled in greeting as they settled around him. "How are you?" he asked the newcomers, receiving nods and grins. "That is good. I was just about to talk about my dream. Would you like to hear about it?" he asked, contradicting his earlier outburst. The gnomes nodded happily and the unicorn licked the side of his face.

"That tickles," he laughed batting his companion away. "Anyway, in my dream I was walking around, just like now, until a man came. We talked and that's when I knew that I have seen him before. Once upon a dream," he chuckled at last line, "Yup, once upon a dream."

"What was he like?" one of the gnomes asked. Arthur blushed when he realized, yet again, that he was talking about a man.

"Well, to be honest, he was handsome, and nice, and…overall bloody perfect," he replied trying to get rid of the heat in his cheeks. He got up, stretching his legs and walked over to the side of the clearing and saw the clear, blue waters of the lake, shimmering as the wind around him picked up.

He walked toward it and took his shoes off, sticking his feet in the water. He finally began to relax, letting his mind wander as the pixies, gnomes, and unicorn joined him. He started to sing a tune he heard often in his dreams, softly at first, but after a couple of minutes it got louder and louder. He added words and sang over and over until he was sure he memorized it.

The song drifted throughout the forest into the ears of a passerby. The man stopped his horse, straining his neck to try to find out where the song was coming from. "Do you hear that, Matthew?" The stranger, a prince known as Alfred the Heroic asked his horse as more of the music came forth.

He suddenly left his horse in haste and started to follow the sound. The leaves were crushed underneath his feet and the birds scattered from overhead, but he didn't notice anything except for the music. He eventually reached the edge of the trees, and pushed aside the branches to try to catch a glimpse of whoever was singing.

Arthur was just about to sing the next verse when the bushes rustled and the watching stranger stepped out. Silence settled down in the clearing, thick and heavy, like fog in the morning.

"W-what…" Arthur stuttered when he could find his voice. "Who are you?" he asked with anger in his voice. Alfred stepped forward slowly causing the other to step back.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. But I heard someone singing and when I followed it, I found you," the newcomer said smiling, his sky-blue eyes sparkling and his sandy blond falling over his eyes except for one piece sticking straight up in the middle. Arthur took this moment to look over the newcomer. His well-shaped face, with his sky blue eyes, flowed into a tall and lanky but well built body.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Go away," he growled, backing away to a space in the trees guaranteeing a quick get away. "You're not meant to be here." Arthur tried to keep his voice laced with anger, but every time he looked up into Alfred's face all his fury was swept away, and instead replaced with a strong sense of curiosity. He wanted to claw the little git's eyes out for disrupting his peaceful walk, but decided against it because it would be considered "impolite."

Alfred didn't seem to be fazed by Arthur's rudeness and took it as an invitation instead. "So, you were the one singing! Wow, you have an awesome voice." He continued on, all the while coming closer to the bewildered Arthur. The stranger didn't seem to notice his presence was aggravating and went on talking. "What are you doing in a place like this? Who are you? I have never met anybody in the woods here, do you live nearby?"

The barrage of questions seemed to bring Arthur out of his stupor and into a defensive mode. "You shouldn't be the one asking questions, I should. Why are _you_ here? You shouldn't be here. You should leave. Now." Arthur said pointing a finger at him accusingly. Alfred just looked at him while quirking an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"W-Why what?"

"Why should I leave?"

Arthur just looked at the newcomer and huffed, "You should leave because I am not allowed to talk to strangers, and you sir are a stranger." He crossed his arms waiting for the other to move, but when he didn't, Arthur sighed and uncrossed his arms. "Fine. It would be better if I leave anyways."

"Wait!" was all Arthur heard from his guest when he felt him grab his wrist. As soon as he felt contact, it was like electricity flowed into his wrist and the sparks made his whole insides turn upside down. Neither of them seemed to move for a moment, as if trying to comprehend what just happened. Alfred finally let go, leaving tingles in his wake and proceed to look up at Arthur.

"Emerald green met sky blue and all Arthur could whisper was "but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers." Alfred seemed to smile at that, his eyes crinkling from the size.

"But we have met before. Just like you were singing earlier: once upon a dream." Arthur stood, dumbfound at the stranger's response. Instead of leaving like he knew he was supposed to, he lingered entranced by the other's eyes. Even though his glasses hindered Arthur's sight of them, they looked so familiar. Maybe its true, Arthur thought, maybe I had met him in my dreams.

Alfred started to relax when he realized that the other wasn't leaving. He started to talk about the most random things, the sky, and the weather, even his horse who had now joined them and started to nip at Arthur's shoulder.

They continued talked, even as the sun crossed the sky and started to dip towards the horizon. "I know this is a little late, but I was wondering what your name was?" the stranger asked, slightly leaning forward. Arthur was about to answer when he realized what the question was. He didn't know his name because he was a stranger.

He suddenly got up causing the other to fall back. "I have to go now," Arthur said quickly turning around. He heard the other scramble up and call out to him, but he ignored it. Just as he was about to walk past the trees, something closed his wrist once again startling him, causing him to trip and bring down whoever grabbed, which was evidently the stranger.

Before he could get up again, the taller man crawled up straddling his hips and pinned his shoulders to the forest floor. "Please just wait one minute," he said trying to stop Arthur's struggles.

The other finally stopped trying to get away and instead looked up with a glared. "What?" he snapped. "Let me go, you wanker!" The other seemed unfazed by Arthur's apparent fury.

"I want to see you again. Please. When can we meet? Where?" He asked. The desperation in his voice caused Arthur to speak without thinking.

"This evening," he blurted out, inwardly cursing himself, "At the cottage in the glen." With that being said, the stranger finally loosened his grip and Arthur was able to slip away. He ran as fast as he could, hardly believing what he had just done.

* * *

You should be very proud of me! I actually uploaded this at a reasonable time! This chapter was fun to do because I got to do Arthur in his regular personality, being an impolite Brit. I admit that Alfred isn't very Alfred, but I am happy at how he turned out. I am also happy to say that I now have an editor, who probably wants to wring my neck out. She has helped me improve my writing so now it's only slightly disgusting as opposed to downright horrifying. Please read and review and also I hope you recommend this to your friends because then I become more popular…..haha just kidding. But seriously recommend so more people read and if they do then I might just continue with this whole series. YAY! Anyways enjoy.

Editor: Moonlight-is-Innocence (Hope I got it right)

~Maple


	5. Chapter 5

It looked like a monster of mush and because of that, Feli was now hiding behind the other two fairies. "It's going to move. It's going to eat me, I just know it," He kept muttering.

"Just shut your mouth, Feli," Lovi finally snapped causing the other two fairies to jump in terror. "I told you we should have used magic. Feli is scared of his own creation and this…whatever it is could fit a dragon!" Lovi said gesturing at the cloth he was wearing.

He leapt down from his perch and hobbled toward the stairs. "I say we just get the wands and fix this mess before it gets any worse. Before Lovi could actually make it to the stairs, though, Petey blocked the way.

"No! We agreed when we started this. Absolutely NO magic," he tried to reason with the blue fairy, but even Feli started to argue.

"I think Lovi is right." He said, hesitant at first, as he finally listened to the other two, "I don't think we are going to be able to get it all ready him in time." Petey looked from Lovi, a cowl painted plainly on his face, to Feli who just gave an apologetic smile.

Petey just groaned. "Fine, but we have to block every nook and cranny. We must make sure no one sees us." He finally said as he closed and dropped the latch on the door. Feli and Lovi went into action closing all the windows, locking the doors, and even took to plugging up cracks in the wall. As they continued that, Petey went upstairs to get the wands from their secret hiding place.

Minutes later as the three fairies gathered, yet again, in the main room Lovi stretched his arms getting ready while Feli practiced, making sparkles appear in the air. "Now we have to be quick and careful. Feli you whip up a cake and I'll do the suit…again," he smiled, but before he could conjure up anything, Lovi pounded the wooden table with his fist.

"And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"You're doing the suit and Feli's got the cake so what am I supposed to do?" Lovi asked again. Petey just twirled his hand towards the mop and broom.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said not even glancing up, "Clean."

Lovi just grumbled. He knew that arguing would get him no where so instead he turned toward the cleaning supplies, "Come up mop and broom. Clean up the room!" he cast his magic carefully and seconds later the mop had a bucket of water and the broom was sweeping away dust.

Feli paused from telling the cake ingredients what to do and looked around at the scene. Petey was dancing around ribbons of chartreuse cloth and buttons while Lovi was checking on the duster which was trying to get the cobwebs in the corner of the ceiling. He just smiled and giggled to himself as he turned back to his baking.

Time passed quickly as the three fairies continued with their tasks until suddenly the broom Lovi was using crashed to the ground. "Do you hear that,' the blue fairy hissed as the ceased all his magic. "It's Arthur. He's coming back." Feli put the last candles on the cake and lit them before he slipped his wand in his sleeve. As Lovi quickly finished cleaning he glanced at the suit in disgust. "Green?"

"Its chartreuse," Petey said as he gently laid the suit on a nearby chair, and then turned to put the supplies back in the cupboard. Lovi quickly zapped the suit a dark blue and went back to his duties. "Lovi!" Petey yelled once he saw what happened to the suit. He quickly changed it back to chartreuse, but before he could even take a breath it was blue again. The two were at it an instant changing from chartreuse to blue back to chartreuse.

Feli tried to stop them, but he was too scared to get in the middle of their fight. When he saw Arthur coming up the road, he changed his mind. He grabbed the wands from the two fighting fairies, whacked them on the heads gently, and dragged them to the stairs to hide.

slof flowers down. Once he walked into the main room, the three fairies jumped from their hiding space and yelled surprise.

Arthur looked genuinely surprised as he glanced around the clean cottage, his three smiling caretakers, and his present. "Oh my gosh. You guys shouldn't have!" Arthur chuckled as Feli hugged him tightly. "did you guys make me that suit. It is very well done and a handsome dark blue color," he said fingering his new clothes. Lovi secretly gave a smirk to Petey who just scowled in response.

Feli beamed at Arthur and dragged him towards the cake. It was a splendid three layer cake that was a deep blue color. Red stripes ran down all three stories, carefully and evenly spread. There was even a white 5-lined star that started at the top and ran down to the bottom. It was an extravagant cake with candles that graced it, glowing with a soft light. "I hope you enjoy this cake. I made it myself," Feli whispered excitedly as not to ruin the moment.

Arthur stood in utter amazement. He turned to face his three guardians and gave a sot, rare smile. "Thank you all _so_ much," he thanked them generously. "This has been the best day ever."

"Oh, we hoped it will," Feli said smiling. "We have been at work on this all day! The cake took me such a long time while Petey worked on the suit. We didn't know for sure if you would like it all this, but we are so glad you do." Feli had to lean against the chair beside him to gain his breath. The speech made him dizzy, but he quickly regained his composure, "Happy birthday."

"Well, of course I like it, but it is not just this that makes this day exquisite. The other thing is that, well…I met someone," Arthur said, blushing slightly.

"Oh that's so good, you met- you WHAT!" Petey practically yelled, realizing what the other blond said, "You met someone! You know what we told you! No talking to strangers! Why would you do that," Petey asked, visibly tensing. While Petey got mad at the younger blonde, Feli had almost fainted from the news make Lovi the only quiet calm person in the house, excluding Arthur himself.

"Now Petey, calm down," the blue fairy said, immediately taking charge," I think you might have misunderstood what Arthur meant. You meant to say you met an 'imaginary' friend, right? Another gnome or pixie?" Lovi said trying to help Feli back up. Petey quieted down and relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

"No. I know what I said," Arthur retorted, scowling. "I met a human. A man. And he is not a stranger," the three fairies looked up at the last statement and shot each other quizzical looks. "I have met him before," he continued, "Once upon a dream, and the thing that has made me so cheerful is that, I think I am in love with him."

Feli fainted, but was caught by his twin at the last second. Petey shook his head swiftly and grabbed Arthur's arm, pulling him towards an empty chair. " You can't be in love with this stranger," he said quietly in a loving, but downcast tone.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Arthur growled, addressing all three of his guardians.

"Because you are already promised to someone else," Lovi cut in using the same tone that Petey had. "You are promised to Prince Alfred," Arthur froze as Lovi told him this news. Petey tried to comfort the teenager, but his hands were slapped away as said teen jumped off his chair and backed away towards the wall. "A promise ceremony has an unbreakable bond, like marriage," Lovi added.

"That's impossible. I invited him to come this evening. Anyways if I was promised to this prince, then that would mean that I am-"Arthur denied what he was about to say, but Petey nodded.

"Yes, that means, that you are a prince too," Before the statement could even leave Petey's mouth, Arthur ran up the stairs into his room, closed the door, and flung himself on his cold bed. He told himself he wouldn't cry, but seconds later he looked out the window with tears in his eyes. A large bird flew away from the cottage, but he didn't take much notice of it. He also didn't take any notice that the bird had been watching them since it saw green and blue sparks fly up the chimney from when the two fairies fought. He turned away before he took notice of the bird fling towards the dark mountain in the distance.

* * *

Oh wow. I am sorry if this chapter is a little bad, i had to quickly do this. I like it though. I am very unhappy to have to inform you all that next week there will NOT be an update. Unfortunetly i will be very busy so it will be two weeks until a new chapter. I am sorry!

~Maple


	6. Chapter 6

The King of Ameris waited silently in the courtyard of Castle Brittania for his son to come out of the stables and almost exploded in rage when he finally did. Alfred strolled nonchalantly toward him, with his horse trotting beside.

"I thought I told you to be here by midday? You were supposed to be getting fitted for your suit and getting the preparations for tonight ready," his father said sternly.

Alfred smiled happily, "I'm sorry father, but I was busy. I met the one I am going to marry! Now, my future bride isn't a girl, but you already know that. I am too awesome to marry just anyone, but I found him, I found my future bride," Alfred said lifting his father clear off the round and spinning him around.

"So you met Arthur already? Oh joy! We must start the celebrations! The servants must begin the feast and the guards must come out to greet him, he must-"

"I said I met my future bride, I never said it was Arthur." Alfred responded.

The king huffed and managed to separate himself the overexcited boy who was now celebrating with his horse. "W-what? That is not possible," his father gasped. "You can not marry this other person. You're already promised to Prince Arthur."

"But father, this boy is different. He isn't royalty. He's a peasant but is smart and interesting." Alfred turned back to his father and patted him, gently, on the shoulder.

"A peasant! Tell me he is joking?" the king turned to Matthew who whinnied. "Where did you meet such a man? This is the worse mistake that you will ever make! Don't throw away the throne to marry some poor boy." The king's face was now a deep, pulsing red and he had to force himself breathe normally.

"Once upon a dream! I met him once upon a dream," Alfred said dreamily, but quickly snapped back to reality. "Now father, this is my life and I am going to marry the one I love and you can't change my mind." Alfred then mounted his teed and started to ride away.

The king of Ameris yelled for his son to come back, but Prince Alfred was already on his way. He didn't care for the stupid promise ceremony. He would rather denounce his name and marry the peasant boy than go through the ceremony with someone he didn't know.

He looked up at the sky, the sun just setting on the horizon and remembered what the other boy said, 'This evening. At the cottage in the glen.' He intended to be there.

What he didn't know was that the one he met was much closer than he thought. In fact, he was right on the other side of the castle wall, being led up a flight of stairs by three fairies.

Arthur followed his three caretakers up the long, windy staircase, his dark cloak covering his downcast eyes. Prince Arthur, he repeated the title in his head over and over again, but it sounded so foreign to him.

When they finally arrived at the top of the stairs, Petey waved them all inside and bolted the door shut. Lovi led Arthur to a nearby chair while his twin, Feli, presented the prince with a simple gold crown which he place on his head.

"It is a symbol of your royalty. You must wear it with honor and pride," the little red fairy seemed to recite. Arthur took a glance in one of the room's mirrors and cringed at the sight. The boy before him did not look like Arthur, he looked like a prince.

Arthur could feel the tears running down his face and he rubbed them away furiously. Feli was about to comfort him, but before he could the other two fairies stopped him and they quickly retreated to the hallway to leave Arthur alone for a little bit.

"I feel so bad!" Feli broke out in sobs when they left while Petey and Lovi stared at the floor,"

"Whatever are we going to do?" Petey sighed leaning against the wall. "If her father finds out, their might be trouble. Breaking the poor boy's heart is the absolute worst thing we could do."

As the three fairies talked outside, Arthur was left alone to his own grief and misery. He couldn't stop crying, the tears just kept pouring. And on top of that, his mind was racing a million miles a second and he felt like punching a wall. The other boy's face was etched into his mind. His sun-kissed hair and bright blue eyes. His fair skin and especially his warm, happy smile. That same smile was on his face when Arthur told him were to meet. Right about now, the stranger would be arriving at the cottage.

Just as he realized this, a small noise made him turn to look at the fireplace. A small ball of glowing white light appeared in front of him. His vision seemed to swim and he couldn't move any of his limbs. Finally, his mind went blank as the magic took control. He got up and followed the light, moving mechanically across the room.

The fireplace seemed to dissolve as the ball of light led Arthur into a secret stairwell.  
As the magic brought him farther away from safety, Petey was listening in.

"I think he stopped crying," Petey sighed, turning to face the others. Feli was about to suggest checking up on the Prince when soft laughter came out from under the door. Laughter that sent a chill down each fairies backs. Kolkolkol….

"Arthur!" They all cried rushing back into the room only to see a glimpse of him before the fireplace reappeared. They pounded on the dusty cobblestone calling out their princes names, but to no avail. After a few minutes Lovi was wise enough to pull out his wand and open up the secret passageway.

All three rushed in expecting to find a one-way passage, but instead found a maze. They split up instantly, intent on finding the prince. They went through every hallway, up and down stairs, and searched in every nook and cranny, but they could not find either Arthur or Ivan.

A creaking of steps made the three fairies go to the last unsearched place, dusty old stairs that lead to one of the castle's abandoned towers. When they looked to the top, they could see a blue coat swishing into the room.

When they finally made it to the top and went through the doorway, Ivan greeted them with a slow, sinister smile. "You thought you could beat me, didn't you," he chuckled. Petey, Lovi, and Feli shivered at the intensity of his voice. He glared down at them with cold eyes as he went on. "Hiding her in the forest, as a peasant. What a clever idea, but you underestimated me." Petey searched for words to say, but any thoughts vanished when Ivan swept his bellowing cloak aside.

There, on the aged stone, Arthur lay motionless. As the fairies rushed to his aid, Ivan disappeared in a plume of fire.

"Oh, Arthur. What are we to do," Petey cried, brushing the hair off of Arthur's closed eyes.

"Poor, poor Arthur," Feli whimpered.

Ivan reached his destination instantly, and was surrounded by his ugly minions, while his faithful crow flapped to his side. "And now to finish one last detail," he said walking to a small cottage in the glen.

* * *

You should be happy! I DESERVE A COOKIE. NO I DESERVE TWO! I am sorry that I didn't get to update last week but I have been busy nonstop for the last two weeks, so you should be happy I was able to update on time this week! I promise you all I will make it up to you…you guys are so nice! I love you all in a noncreepy pedophilic kind of way! Stay classy.

I also wanna say, that there is only a couple more chapters left. Ok thats all

~Maple


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred had finally reached the little glen and hoped with all his might that it was the right one. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked loudly, listening for any signs of the cottage being habited. He heard a quiet 'enter' come from inside, and slowly obeyed. He immediately felt a sense of foreboding when he opened the door and was met with darkness. Never the less he ventured inside and felt a burst of air as the door slammed. For a split second he heard nothing at all, except for his own steady heartbeat. As if by an explosive power, a horde of demon-like creatures came out of the darkness and enveloped him.

He struggled against, but it was vain. He knew he was captured when he felt a handkerchief cover his mouth and the quiet steps of someone else, someone human, enter the room. He felt the ropes burn into the ropes as he struggled to get up, but the force of his captors made it impossible.

"Hello Prince Alfred. What a pleasure to see you after so long," a chilling voice said from above that caused the self-proclaimed hero to look up. Cold violet eyes met with bright blue as Alfred struggled to remember who exactly was standing in front of him, "I have been waiting for you. I have something _special_ for you in store," Ivan said, a sinister smile gracing his lips.

* * *

Two pairs of arms carried the sleeping Prince to tallest tower and gently laid him down on the old bed. They fixed his limbs and made him look decent, before they looked outside. The whole castle was in a bustle, trying to get ready for sunset.

"What will happen now?" Feli questioned the other two as he continued looking down from his vantage point. "The King and Queen will be devastated when they find out."

Petey froze as an idea dawned on him. "When they find out. That's it! They **won't** find out. I got an idea, follow me," he said as he became small and flew down towards the throne room. Feli and Lovi exchanged a quick look before quickly following.

"We will make everybody else in the castle fall asleep. When Prince Arthur wakes up, so will the whole castle so no one will know," Petey explained as they journeyed down to where everyone was gathering.

Petey swept his wand in front of him as showers of dusty magic fell onto the people below. Instantly the effect took hold as people started to get drowsy and eventually fall into a dreamless sleep.

The fairy twins caught on and they quickly followed suit. Lovi went outside and soon the courtyard was full of snores as the guards fell asleep at their post, their weapons slowly tilting towards the floor, while Feli went to the higher levels of the castle and performed his magic on the servants.

Petey was hastily finished in the throne room when he heard the King of Ameris comment, "I was talking to Alfred earlier and it seems he has fallen in love, but not with just anyone, he has fallen in love with a peasant boy," he gave a great yawn as he leaned himself on the other king's chair.

The green fairy immediately flew to the King, tugging on his mustache to get him to talk, "A peasant? What peasant? What's the peasant's name? Where did he meet him?" the questions tumbled out as he fought to get an answer.

As the King's eyelids got heavier, Petey gave his nose a hard pinch and he jumped up with a start. "Humph. Peasant boy…in the woods…once upon a dream," he mumbled incoherently, but Petey caught it.

"Once upon a dream! Arthur!" he cried happily and as if by magic, which was probably the case, Lovi and Feli appeared next to him.

"Everybody outside is asleep. Woah, why are you all happy?" Lovi asked looking slightly irritated. Feli shot him a questionable look too, but he waved it off.

"The stranger that Arthur met in the forest was Prince Alfred. The one he fell in love with was Alfred." He cried gleefully and soon Feli joined it.

"Yea ok. That's good and all, but where is he now?" Lovi asked ruining the mood. "We need him to break the spell, if he is the prince's true love."

The King of Ameris was known for talking in his sleep so as soon as the question left Lovi's mouth he mumbled an answer, "meeting him now….in the woods,"

"He is going to the cottage. We have to hurry." Feli's said and they took off.

By the time the three fairies reached the cottage it was pitch black and they couldn't see anything. They hurried inside and were surprised by what they saw. Instead of a man, they saw a mess. The chairs and table were knocked over, glass was strewn all over the floor, and the curtains were ripped to shreds.

"What happened here?" Feli asked as they ventured inside and started to investigate. "It looks like a pack of wild dogs came through here,"

"Or Ivan did," Lovi stated bluntly.

"That is it," Petey exclaimed. "Alfred did come here, but so did Ivan. He must have taken the Prince away just in case Alfred was Prince Arthur's true love. Ivan wants to keep the Prince asleep so he took away the only thing that would wake him up, true loves kiss."

"That means he is at the F-Forbidden Mountains. We can't go there," Feli whimpered as he drew into a protective crouch. "It is really scary there," His eyes widened in horror and he shook his head violently.

"We can," Petey said firmly, "and we must!" Before any of them could change their minds they set of towards Ivan's dark castle, dragging Feli along behind them. Soon enough the tall towers of Ivan's castle loomed up in front of them. The three fairies, still in their tiny form, crept up along the stone walls and fierce gargoyles. Lovi heard loud cheering and yells coming from the main hall and motioned for the other two to follow. They took refuge behind a stone pillar by one of the high windows as they watched what took place below.

Instead of regular people, there were creatures of every size yelling, screaming, and dancing around a pit of black flames. At the head of the room, sitting on a chair of dark marble was Ivan, his faithful bird by his side.

Just as soon as it began though, it stopped with a order by Ivan that had them filing out of the room. Ivan went the other way, down a long flight of stairs and the three fairies followed. They followed down to the dungeon where he went inside one of the cells while the spies listening in from outside.

"Hello Prince Alfred," he greeted with a smile, but it didn't even reach his eyes. Instead he eyes shined with triumph as he watched his abused prisoner. "You think you are trapped here forever, but do not worry your majesty, I will let you go," he grabbed the others chin, forcing him to look up. "In 100 years I will let you free, and you can ride your valiant steed back to the sleeping prince to wake him with true loves kiss," Ivan laughed, his crow joining in. Alfred called upon all of his strength as he lunged forward to break free, but the chains only creaked an groaned form old age.

"I will get out of this shackles and when I do justice will prevail," the prince growled as his captor turned.

"If you last that long," Ivan chuckled one last time before he left, locking the door behind him. The three fairies could only gasp in horror at the terror and fright of Ivan as Alfred dejectedly turned back toward the wall.

* * *

OH NOEZ, bad Ivan! What will Alfred do now? You will have to wait! Please R and R. They are encouraged. And recommend to your other friends! Wow. I didn't think i would be able to get this thing done before today. Usually it takes me a week to write it but it took me three days. So yea, i think there is only one chapter left...hmmmm...wow

Note: This is my shortest chapter yet! OMG. Well maybe my last chapter should be the longest...

~Maple


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1

As both Ivan and his disgusting bird went back upstairs, Lovi was the first to venture into the dark cell. Petey and Feli followed closely behind, checking to make sure no one was there, except for the unsuspecting Alfred. When the coast was clear they changed back to their normal statures, alerting Alfred to their presence.

"Who are you?" he asked, his posture going defensive.

"It does not matter at the moment." Petey waved him off. "What does matter is that we get you out of here," and with that he got started on breaking the chains that held Alfred's hands. Lovi worked on freeing his feet while Feli worked on the lock on the door.

As soon as all the locks were broken, Alfred jumped up and headed for the door. "Wait," Feli said rushing to stop him. "It's not over yet. Just in case, take this sword of truth and shield of courage. It will be of help when the time comes," he explained as the other two fairies conjured up the weapons.

Alfred observed his new gifts before nodding in gratitude. Without another word they fled the dungeon in hopes of escaping unnoticed. That plan immediately failed when one of Ivan's minions, who was guarding the perimeter spotted them. The four of them escaped down the nearest hallway as a horde of brutes followed close behind.

The stone castle was a maze to them as they focused more on not captured then getting out. After running down their third hallway Alfred took a chance and slipped out one of the windows, landing on a small parapet, He was about to make his next move when he looked to see guards surrounding him from atop the towers, arrows pointed right at him. Thinking he was done for when they let the arrows fly, Alfred lifted his shield to block it. Before they could reach him though, Lovi transformed the arrows into fragile daisies which fell through the air and landed softly around him.

Alfred brushed the flowers off him and started forward again. He climbed down the wall by the cracks and landed firmly on the ground. As he rounded the corner to the main courtyard the creatures trapped him. He had no other choice, but to fight.

"What can we do?" Feli yelled over the noise to his brother. The three fairies panicked as the other minions finally noticed them and attacked. A high-pitched whinny broke through their thoughts. Glancing around, their sights rested on a chained horse who was frantically trying to reach the fighting prince.

Petey hurried down to the trapped horse, dodging flying rocks on the way. Reaching Matthew, he gritted his teeth as he confused his magic on two powerful blasts. As the chains fell away from the angry horse, he bolted toward his rider, knocking down guards along the way.

Alfred lifted himself on top of his newly rescued horse and bolted off, his three saviors flying behind him. As they passed the first gate unharmed a loud crash resounded in front of them. The stone bridge started to collapse underneath their feet and Matthew fought to stay upright. Alfred could feel themselves slipping as his horse was gripping the other side with two hooves. Alfred slipped from his saddle and fell towards the ground. Bracing himself for impact, the Prince was surprised to find himself in midair. His horse had managed to regain his footing and when Alfred fell, also managed to hold onto the leg og his pants with his teeth.

* * *

I know I know. Really REALLY short. I just started school again so i have been VERY busy so i thought i would at least post what i have so far. I promise you that i will have part 2 up next week. I can't believe this is one of the last chapters. I am still trying to decide if i want to do like an epilouge or to add the last happy ending to the end of part 2. Guess we will have to wait! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. I WOULD LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. IF YOU DO I WILL MENTALLY GIVE YOU A COOKIE. A REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG COOKIE!

~Maple


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Alfred carefully pulled himself over the edge and back onto solid ground. Lovi didn't give him any time to regain his breath before he flew off towards the sleeping castle. Alfred practically flew into the saddle, sprinting after them. As they crested the last hill, the Prince of Ameris turned to look at the evil castle. Ivan, his captor, was atop the single most tallest tower of his castle and it seemed all the clouds were circling him. With a powerful blast of magic he seemed to disappear into the sky.

The four travelled quickly and silently, the woods a blur around them. As Alfred cleared the last tree, he could see the castle only a few miles away. They kept going and as they crossed the last stretch of land a loud crack of thunder halted them. Almost immediately afterward a forest of thorns shot out of the ground. It wrapped around the quiet castle, sharp thorns glinting in the moonlight.

Alfred took out his sword, hacking away at the brown weeks, but it seemed the more he fought through them, the more they grew back, They tore at his clothing and scratched his face, but he persevered and he got to a clearing in the thorns.

"You're bleeding," Feli stated the obvious as he checked over the Prince's body. "We are almost there! Just a little farther."

Alfred made a move to go forward, but a wall of white flames stopped him.

Ivan arrived, quickly and silently, looking over the blue-eyed boy intensly, "You thought you could get away? Now you shall deal with me, O Hero!" he thundered. He seemed to swell, bigger and bigger, until he was as large as the castle wall. Smoke filled Alfred's eyes as he fought to regain his senses. Before he could make another move though, a large scaly white claw came out and plucked him off the ground. He rose higher until he stopped in front, the head of a sharp-toothed, red-eyed, white dragon in full view.

"Now you shall die, and the prince shall never be saved!" it seemed to speak, Ivan's voice deeper than before.

The claw that held the startled prince started to move closer to the mouth of the dragon, its jaws moving further apart allowing Alfred to smell his smoky breath. The Prince could hear his own heartbeat almost palpitate out of his chest, but instead of panicking he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and glared at the evil being before.

"Any last words?" a voice seemed to ask as Alfred drew closer to the dragon's wide open jaws.

"Yea," Alfred growled lifting his sword. "Justice!" With a mighty swing, the sword arched down on o the muzzle of the beast. He then plunged the blade into the claw causing it to let him go. He managed to break his fall with a bush, but barely had time to get ready before Ivan came after him again.

Alfred scrambled away to avoid the fiery breath that came towards him. The heat was so intense that he could feel the sweat drip down from his forehead on to his dirty tunic. He clambered behind a pillar and silence ensued as the dragon hunted for him.

The Prince could hear the claws click against the stone path and could feel the heart radiating off the monster, but he kept still waiting for the right moment. As Ivan came closer to the stone pillar Alfred took one last deep breath before he leapt out of his hiding place, his sword coming down on the beast's head. Ivan seemed to be in a dizzy as he fought to regain his composure, and once he did, he stalked the fighting Prince into a corner. Alfred, only realizing too late that he was trapped, stood his ground.

He took in his surroundings, calculating any escape routes he could find. The one involved the Prince going through the dragon's legs to cross the bridge.

Without thinking he lunged, dodging fire as he sprinted though. As he turned to defend himself, Ivan lunged. Alfred could feel claws rake his shoulder and blood flowed freely down his arm. The dragon seemed to stop for a second taking in the sight of his injured prisoner. Alfred took up his sword again, trying to appear well but the pain in his shoulder was too much too bare.

Alfred could feel himself losing sight, his consciousness slipping away as his blood continued to flow out of him. He was about to close his eyes when he felt a tingle from the hilt of his sword, he looked at it through clouded eyes. It seemed to shine from some power and Alfred knew exactly where it came from. With the last of the strength he possessed, he threw the sword towards the dragon and watched as it buried itself in its chest.

Ivan seemed to freeze and with a loud roar it fell to the ground. Fire and dust blew up in a fury as Ivan the Terrible had finally fallen. When Alfred looked at the body he had slain, he could only see a ripped up coat with his sword pinning him to the ground. As if the essence of Ivan left the Earth forever, the thorns died and disappeared while the thundering clouds dispersed and let the sun shine down on the kingdom.

Alfred tried to stand up, but his legs were weak with exhaustion and his chest heaved to catch his breath. He watched as Matthew joined him from where he was left to lick his owner on the face, almost as if in gratification. Petey, Lovi, and Feli joined him and cheered, smiling as they tried to help fix the Prince's wounds.

"You are not done yet Prince Alfred," Petey said, his smile growing bigger. The three fairies helped him up as they escorted him to the castle door. Alfred walked past them and in almost a sprint went up to the tallest tower where he knew the other Prince lay. The three fairies followed him as he pushed the door open and paused.

Alfred couldn't remember seeing anyone so beautiful. Arthur's soft blond hair lay on the pillow while his hands were folded on his chest. Even his busy eyebrows looked perfect to Alfred. The only thing that was missing from the picture was Arthur's emerald green eyes and he knew exactly what to do to fix that. Alfred knelt slowly down, caressing the other's face as he lowered his lips to Arthur's. He planted one small chastise kiss and when he pulled away to look at the others face again he was met with those exact emerald green eyes that he had always seen in his dreams. A small smile graced both their lips as Arthur sat up, his eyes still locked with Alfred's.

"Oh joy and happiness!" Feli cried interrupting the tender moment. "Come on you two, the castle is waiting. Feli grabbed their hands, helping Arthur off the bed, and pulled them out the door, Petey and Lovi coaxing them to the main hall.

As the magic spell was finally complete the whole castle woke up, not even knowing that Arthur had pricked his finger. They cried in joy at seeing not only Prince Arthur but his promised husband right by his side.

In the throne room, the King of Brittania picked up his head and continued his earlier conversation, "Oh forgive me. You were saying something?"

"Oh yes! About Prince Alfred, well he-" but before the other King could reply the two Princes had finally entered leaving everyone speechless.

"Son!" The King of Brittania cried as he stood up. He would have said more but what surprised him the most was seeing Prince Alfred with him. Arthur rushed up to his father and hugged him, almost crying with happiness. He moved on to his mother next as Alfred waited for him at the bottom of the steps.

As the courtiers cheered, the band struck up and Alfred walked over to Arthur. "That first day I met you in the woods, I really wanted to dance with you. Your voice was so beautiful. Do you mind if I ask you for one now?" Instead of answering the Prince of Brittania just smiled and nodded as he walked over to the middle of the dance floor.

Feli could feel tears roll down his cheeks as he watched the lovely couple. "Oh I am so happy! I just love happy endings!" Lovi turned away trying to hide his glossy eyes.

" You're such a baby, Feli!" Petey just shook his head, laughing. His laughter stopped immediately when he spotted something wrong.

"Blue? I think not. Chartreuse is a much better color."

* * *

OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOSH. I AM DONE! I can not believe that this story is finished. I apologized now that I am not really good at fight scenes, and I admit not a lot of good Arthur/Alfred moments but I liked how it turned out. I didn't know how to end it and a little birdy (or fairy) gave me an idea. Since I did promise to make it up to you for that one week I couldn't post anything, I will be doing an extra chapter (but you don't know what its about!) but I probably won't be posting it for like two weeks.

Be on the look out for my new fanfics, but it might be a little different from this one since I am getting better. I would like to thank Moonlight_Is_My_Innocence (HOPEFULLY I spelt it right) because she helped me edit some of my chapters when I need help, and also helped me improve. Well I would just like to say thank you for reading this story and thank you for all the support. I want to encourage anybody who wants to write a fanfic because it is a wonderful thing. Stories are a wonderful thing. I also deserve a cookie but anyways THANK YOU! Maple out.


	10. Arthur's Dream

Arthur knew he was dreaming when he walked down the cottage steps to find no one greeting him. Not one of his guardians was there and they never were in his dreams. He left the little cottage and went deeper into the woods, to a place where he would always go, because he promised someone that he would come back.

He entered the clearing, the fresh air and numerous flowers greeted him as he sat down quietly, admiring the light that reflected off the petals. Slowly, fairies arose from the very petals that surrounded him and spoke in small voices and floated around his head. He smiled in greeting and admired their beautiful wings. They settled down around him and enjoyed their early morning rise. Arthur always noticed that the fairies from his awake conscious were always different than the fairies in his dreams.

These fairies were a bit bigger and always left a sparkling trail as if to make you want to follow them. He was always careful not to do so, because then he wouldn't be able to see who he was really waiting for.

Everything always felt different when he was in this clearing; as if it were not real but a hazy dream and this time it was true.

He smiled lightly fingering the tiny blossoms and lowered his head to catch its scent. An overwhelming aroma of lavender took him by surprise, but he didn't show it because at that moment a figure stepped into his sight.

The newcomer was tall and had the same blonde hair as him, but was more golden and his one strand of hair that stood up shined in the light. His blue eyes sparkled as he gave a lopsided grin. He took a seat opposite of Arthur and looked down at the small bloom he was holding.

And just like that he was there. Arthur always knew that he would come and that if he went anywhere else in his dreams he wouldn't see him, yet he was always nervous when he did come. It was as if it was always their first meeting. Like they knew about each other forever, but they had never actually seen each other. "I thought roses were your favorite flowers." The newcomer stated as he laid back against a nearby tree.

"It is, but I think lavender has a wonderful smell. Looks are not always the best thing to judge in a flower. Roses come in many different colors, but lavender is always the same, and its scent is what makes it popular." He replied not taking his eyes off the bloom. He could sense the others eyes on him, but ignored it. Slowly as if magnets lay under their skin, they seemed to drift, almost float, towards each other until their knees barely touched.

No words were spoken as they both sat there, the only sound coming from the wind. As if a spell had been broken though, the other spoke, a smile still on his lips.

"It's as if the Earth wants to entertain us. Can you hear it?" he asked with shining eyes. Arthur was confused as to what he meant and was going to reply in the most eloquent way possible by insulting him for being half crazy when the other covered his mouth before he could speak. With a silent finger on his mouth his companion looked up in wonder.

The wind was moving slowly through the trees making them sway and whisper in content, while it also rippled across the nearby water making steady laps come onto the shore. The hand on Arthur's mouth pulled away and instead grabbed his hand to pull him up.

"Let's dance." The other said, in more of a suggestion than a question. Without thinking Arthur nodded and followed him to a nice spot below the trees. He placed one hand in his companions and the other on his shoulder and almost jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his hip. He looked up to the same lopsided grin and couldn't help but smile himself. They went slowly at first, getting used to the others posture and stance, but as if they were made to fit together they quickly got faster and soon they were spinning and dipping with grace.

The sun dipped below the trees and like the wind settling so did their dance. They now moved in a slow circle, the only movements in their upper body when Arthur placed his head on the others shoulder. He sighed in content and they continued like that until the sky grew dark and the fireflies came out.

Arthur knew he had to go and pulled away to say it, but when he looked up he locked eyes with his dancing partner and they both seemed to freeze. He didn't know what to say, but he knew what was coming next. Slowly their heads seemed to gravitate towards each other and Arthur closed his eyes. He could feel warm breath on his lips, but they never reached their destination.

It was as if Arthur went through a tunnel. The sudden realization of what was happening came forth to him. He didn't feel arms around him anymore, or soft cotton under his fingertips. He didn't feel a cold breezed on his arms or a warm breath on his face. Instead he felt itchy wool against his legs and bright sunlight trying to peep through his eyelids. With reluctance he opened them to find himself in his room, just another dream ruined by dawn.

* * *

I know what your thinking-WHY DID YOU WAIT SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS...well lets go through my list of excuses

1) Laziness

2) Laziness

3) No Inspiration

4) School

5) Laziness

Pretty long list...well since i already finished the story i don't think it is a very big deal. BUT I AM SORRY THAT I DIDN'T GET YOU THIS SOONER! This is the chapter i promised back when i missed my last deadline...so here you go! I understand its WAY shorter than the other ones but i thought it was cute and i like how it ended..

Be on the look out for my next fanfic. I hope to post the first chapter before christmas but at the rate its going now i don't know if i will be able to. It won't be USUK but it will go in the same category as my Disney Dub story so stay cool! I'm out.

~Maple


End file.
